Although death certificate data are limited by possible misdiagnosis, incomplete case ascertainment, errors in coding, etc., detailed morbidity information on neurologic diseases for the entire U.S. and for other countries is not available. The Section has analyzed mortality data for selected neurologic disorders by country and by county in the U.S. The overall patterns which emerge may be useful in evaluating trends over time and in formulating etiologic hypotheses.